


Lost Treasure

by Purplemoon153



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplemoon153/pseuds/Purplemoon153
Summary: Jack is kidnapped for ransom. Mark is the one who has to pay. Will Jack be returned, or will he and up at the mercy of his captors.





	1. Chapter 1

Jack was having a night in when a small noise drew his attention for just a moment. It sounded like a quiet click, but he waved it off as the wind or something. This wasn't the first time noises like that have been heard, and it wouldn't be the last. This time however was going to be far more problematic than the usual freaks and groans that the environment made.

He didn't notice anything amiss until it was too late. A gloves had clamped over his mouth while another arm held his arms in place. Another dark clad person with a ski mask stood in front of Jack. They were holding a long length of rope. The Irishman began to thrash around trying to shake the muscular arms holding him still as the other person closed in. He started screaming into the hand covering his mouth. The person slapped him and grabbed his wrists. The thick rope was wound around them and pulled right into a very complex knot. The person before him went to work on his ankles, before finally wrapping a shorter piece around his mouth. 

The person behind him slung Jack over their shoulder and began to carry him out of his flat. By this time Jack was reeling and questions tumbled in his brain. 'Who are these people? What do they want with me? Why me? Why? Why? Why?' Suddenly being flung into the back of a van knocked him back to his senses. The door was slammed shut and with a quiet rumble the van started.

It felt like hours before the van stopped. Jack was roughly grabbed and hoisted over the shoulder of a person, presumably the same one who dumped him into the van. They were now at an open field with a small nondescript aeroplane. Three were other people carrying cargo into the the aircraft. The person holding him started heading to the plane. Once in the plane and in the cargo hold Jack unceremoniously dumped onto the floor. The person who dropped him left and another figure stepped into the room with a box of something heavy. It was gingerly placed on the floor beside Jack and the guy then crouched in front over him and looked him over. "You're a pretty one, aren't cha?" The deep voice purred, leaning in, but a ski masked obstructed his features, "hopefully someone will pay to get you back, otherwise I just might keep ya." 

Jack's eyes grew and he tried to scramble back. The man chuckled and straightened up. He turned to go but not before leaving some parting words. "This is the first time we've done this, but I hope it isn't successful." A creepy grin spread across the man's mouth, and he ducked back into the small cockpit.

The quiet growl started and steadily grew and soon they were in the air, and taking Jack away from home and bringing him who knows where.


	2. Chapter 2

The plane landed after what felt like a day of flying but probably was only a few hours. Jack had been jostled and suffered quite a few bruises on the flight. He tried to sleep but the bumpy ride and adrenaline kept him up. Soon his captors entered the cargo hold and began to grab items. After the first couple trips someone came and seized Jack and hoisted him over their shoulders. 

He was carried out of the plane and into the dark world. It was hard to make out where he was, but it looked like an old and unused car park. A little distance away was a giant looming building. It sort of looked like a warehouse or a factory of some sort, but it was to dark to say for certain. The person carrying him followed the other people, who were holding other things that has been brought on the aeroplane, over to the big building.  
As they got closer it was definitely a warehouse. He was brought inside and set on the hard concrete floor near what seemed to be a support pillar. The other things that has been transported had been set down over in a different area of the building. It wasn't long until everything had been brought in. The quiet whining of the plane engine started and grew louder until it flew away into the night. 

Two large people came back in, they were the ones who had originally broke in Jack's house and kidnapped him. They began to move toward him. Jack tried to scramble away best he could, it didn't work. One of them grabbed his wrists and dragged him over to a pillar. They swiftly untied the knot holding the ropes in place and pulled his arms around the pillar and tightly tied his wrists together again. He pulled at the bonds, but they were secure. The other man (Jack assumed they are men simply because of their strength and stature) pulled out a phone and began typing. The man in front of him sliced through the gag, but cut his skin a little bit as well. Jack whimpered. Soon a piece of thick cloth was tied tightly around his mouth. 

The man who bound and gagged him again began to walk away to the other part of the building. The person that held the phone and pointed the camera at Jack and a shutter sounded. He went back to texting and slowly went over to join his partner, leaving the Irishman alone with his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Mark had just finished recording his video for the day and was planning on having a small break before editing it. His plans for the evening were ruined by a light noise emitting from his phone. He saw that he had message from an unknown number. 

Intrigued, Mark opened it. To his horror there was a picture a Jack a little worse for wear. His eyes were wide and shiny with tears, he was bound to pole, and gagged to top it all off. The photo was accompanied with a brief text. It read 'If you want the Irishman back then you better pay $550,000 within the week or you'll never see you precious Sean again. If you contact the police he will be dead within the hour you do so.'

Mark had no idea how he was supposed to get that much in a week, but he wasn't about to abandon Jack to them. He has to at least try. The message very clearly stated that calling the police was out of the question. Mark decided to go to the bank, hopefully he had enough, if not. Well, he doesn't like to think off the alternative.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's short. I will attempt to write more next time. See ya next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Mark was exiting the bank, with empty hands and lost hope, and as expected, he didn't have enough money in order to pay off the persons who sent the photo and ransom note. Another confusing detail was how the hell they got his phone number? Did they get it from Jack? Was it on the internet somewhere? Meanwhile, Jack was sitting in the dark, cold and terrified.

His captors decided to leave him alone while they were off doing things. They were probably dealing drugs or selling whatever they brought over on the plane. What they were doing didn't concern Jack, and for that he was grateful. 

He attempted to break his bonds, but they were much to strong and just ended up with sore wrists and a feeling of despair. It was absolutely terrifying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took longer to update, the chapters will probably come out slower.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack had been kidnapped for almost a week, and yet no one had tried to help. His captors had ignored him most of the time. They didn't attempt to contact Mark again, or at least from what Jack could tell. He was starving, exhausted, and devoid of the spark that used to dance in his eyes. 

The persons holding him entered the room looking quite frazzled. The were talking in quiet but fierce whispers all the while gesturing widely at him. One of them closed in and severed the bonds that held him to the pillar. They quickly snatched both of his wrists and tied the together again, this time not around the beam. The other person pointed a gun at him, clicked off the safety, and BANG!


	6. Chapter 6

The week crawled by for Mark, he had no means of providing what they wanted. So as the last day of the allotted time passed, he decided to take a risk. 

The call had been made. Mark involved the police. It wasn't even ten minutes later until his phone buzzed softly. It was ripped from his pocket hoping for it to be good news. On the contrary, it was a text from the people who had Jack.

'Big mistake'


	7. Epilogue

It was two weeks later when they found Jack. The body was found in a shallow grave, cause of death was a bullet hole right through the left lung. 

The group responsible wasn't found for another seventeen years. They were all given the death sentence, seeing as they committed similar crimes over the years.

Only as Mark was informed of their arrest did he really begin to get over Jack. The process would take time, but what's a little waiting?


End file.
